Broken Road
by MRACR
Summary: From the insane randomness that is MRACR at midnight, I give you...the weirdest songfic I shall ever do! And the weirdest I've yet seen. Only posting this because I have nothing else to do with it. I don't think it's good, just a warning.


**What else can come out of the randomness that is MRACR's mind at midnight other than this completely ludicrous story? Yes, I wrote this in the middle of the night, it came from a completely randomified, tired, sleep-deprived, caffeine-driven mind...so beware. I personally think it sucks but I decided to post it anyway because I'm weird like that...obviously. LOL. Yes, the two people are Max and Fang. Faxness, obviously. And their ages don't really matter. Just read it and review...even if it's just to confirm that it's weird beyond belief and sucks...:)  
Oh and if anyone wants a list of all the songs, I can put one up...but you probably don't care lol.**

Broken Road

_Who can it be knocking at my door?, _I thought to myself._ Make no sound, tiptoe across the floor._

"Jenny! Jenny! Who can I turn to? I need you like water, like breath, like rain," came the voice from the other end. The boy I hated.

"I hope you dance!" I spat out. It was our own special little curse; growing up, we'd both hated dancing. Still did.

"Well I'm not planning on going solo," he murmured back.

_Maybe I'm just cynical,_ I thought. I always had been. "I could care less than I do," I snapped out to him across the door.

_I ran, I ran so far away,_ I recalled.I'd left them all and changed my name to "Jenny" but he found me. He could always find me.

"Have a nice day!" I added sarcastically.

"Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream. Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?"

He wanted me to come back? Yeah right. "I can barely look at you!" I shouted, still not opening the door. _But every single time I do,_ came my involuntary thought, which I promptly cut off.

"I heard the screen door slam, and a big yellow taxi took my girl away," his voice was soft, reflecting. Had he relived that moment so often? "Since you've been gone, I try to see the good in life but good things in life are hard to find."

Did he really mean that? Maybe some of his words were starting to sink in…but still. "I've gotta go my own way," I whispered. "And breakaway, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I will remember you; will you remember me?"

"We've got to work this out. We'll make things right," he said gently, still trying to persuade me. I was near tears by then.

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright,_ I promised to myself. _But not right now._

He must have been slowly working at the lock, because the door swung open then and there he was, looking no different from when I left them all, two years ago.

Seeing the tears in my eyes he came forward, stopping only when he saw me flinch from the near contact.

"Don't stand," I whispered. "Don't stand so close to me."

"Would you go with me?" What? "If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"It's complicated. I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go…I wanna make you stay…" I admitted weakly.

"Never gonna give you up," he said, stepping closer again. I took a step back. "Never gonna let you down." Soon I was up against the wall with no escape. "You and me, we've got a destiny, starting tonight."

I looked up sharply at his intense gaze. My breath was coming in short, rapid gasps and my heart rate was going too fast to fathom.

"But the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you," I said desperately.

"What about now, what about today, what if you're making me all that I was meant to be," he answered, equally desperately.

Suddenly hanging my head, I said in a broken whisper, "I'll try. I'll try, but I can't see what you see…" I didn't know what he saw in me.

Suddenly I was enfolded in the embrace I thought I'd never know again—and this time it was willing.

"I will always love you," he said into my hair. He loved me?

Tears were rolling down my face, and apparently he noticed because he pulled back and warm fingers forced my chin up, my eyes meeting his. _I get lost in your eyes_…

"Don't let the sun go down on me," I said.

"Keep holding on, 'cause we'll make it through. I'm not gonna let you go down with the ship."

_While we're young and beautiful, kiss me like you mean it,_ was my vague thought.

"So kiss me," he said as if in response to my unspoken thought.

Suddenly, I was doing just that, my hands around his neck, mouth pressed to his. He finally pulled away from me, his arms completely around me again. "Just to hear you say that you love me," he said.

"You were meant for me, and I was meant for you."

And with that, he was kissing me again. Kissing away all the tears, uncertainties, loneliness, fears. _I'm hanging by a moment here with you, letting go of all I've held on to._

Why he never did this before, I'll never know. Maybe he didn't know it was what I needed, had been what drove me away. _Because of you._

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. All the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears," he murmured. So he knew, and that's why he'd come. "Please forgive me, I know not what I do."

"I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, but soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how I used to be," I said. I—I forgave him, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was pretty sure I was crazy, anyway.

"Be my baby, and I'll look after you," he said, understanding me as usual.

Not waiting for any response from me, he caught whatever words I was going to say in a passionate kiss, making me close my eyes and sigh.

_God bless the broken road that led me straight to you._


End file.
